1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to shoe boxes and, more particularly, to hang-up display boxes for shoes.
2. Description of Related Art
Shoes of various styles are displayed on open racks or shelves in retail stores. A consumer selects a certain style, and either obtains the correct size from nearby inventory in discount stores, or, in more upscale stores, asks a clerk to retrieve the correct size from inventory accessible only to store personnel. In either event, the inventoried shoes are packed in closed shoe boxes having removable lids. The shoe boxes protect the shoes during transport to the store, as well as to the consumer's home. In some cases, the lids are removed and the shoe boxes are placed on the open racks or shelves, thereby enabling the consumer to have ready access to the shoes within the boxes. However, the shoes are not readily visible to the consumer due, primarily, to the presence of protective tissue paper within the boxes, which paper tends to obscure the shoes.